When You Came
by BlackRabbit550
Summary: Something tragic has happened to Clare Edwards. She doesn't know how to deal with it. But what happens when a certain Green-Eyed boy comes along. Will he only cause her to go down a road of more hell or recovery? Suckish summary but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well hello ;). Umm..First story. So sorry if it completely sucks and you feel the need to set your computer on fire, throw it out the window, and beat it into smaller pieces because it sucked that bad. ^.^ Completely understandable though. Clare is in 10****th**** grade and Eli is in 11****th**** grade. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or the oh so smexy Eli/Munro. **

Chapter 1.

"_No….Please…Don't" I begged. _

"_Oh come on, I just want a little fun" He slurred. His voice rough; His eyes full of evilness; he stumbled to get near me as I slowly backed away from him._

_*Thump* I turned around, quickly but slowly. A corner. No! NO, NO. I'm trapped. Fear started running through my body as I stared at the man in front of me, who I thought I could trust. The man I looked up to. _

"_You ungrateful bitch. STOP TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM ME! You know you can't escape me, not like your mother did. I'm stronger than you. And I WILL get what I want. "An evil smile appeared on his face._

_That's when it happened. The punch to the stomach was hard, making me tumble to the ground and knocking the air out of me. I was like a fish out of water, gasping for air but it just wouldn't come. I stayed curled in a ball. Trying to protect myself anyway possible, hoping to wake up to be relieved it was all a dream. But it isn't. This is reality. _

_I could feel his strong hands grabbing my arms and dragging me towards the bed. _

"_Please…Don't." I whispered so softy that I was surprised __**he**__ heard me._

"_Shut Up!" His grip on my arms tightened. I knew that was going to leave a bruise. That I'd have to hide under more makeup, like I do with every other bruise he has caused to appear on my pale body._

_He lifted me up onto the bed, throwing me with force. _

_From there, it all seemed to be a blur. The clothes flying here and there. The..horrible feeling of his touch against my skin. I knew I fell asleep during the process while crying, just wanting to escape the nightmare because the next morning the results hit me like a train. I didn't want to believe it. Not at all. But it had happened and I can't undo it. I started to sob silently, clenching my hands into tiny fists. Then letting out a loud, screeching scream._

_My dad raped me._

***One Month Later* **

There I stood. On the front steps was in the middle of winter and I had a warm coat on, while I rubbing my hands to keep them warm. It was fairly busy since it was the first school day after the break. Some students excited to be back, some dreading it.

Laughter erupted through the crowds of people.

I whipped my head around; my auburn curls swaying. I knew that laugh. The laugh from the one and only, Alli Bandhari. She was talking to Jenna, her newly found best friend. We haven't spoken since the fight we had over the break and honestly, I missed her. But it seemed she was doing better without me so I was going to keep it at that. I slowly turned my head to face the front doors that I soon had to face and walk through.

I began to walk when a group of football players ran past me. One making me fall onto the hard cement and making my books scatter around. I sort of just stood there, shocked. Until a voice brought me out of the trance.

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice was low but comforting for some reason.

He gently put his hand on my forearm. I flinched at the contact and he seemed too noticed so he quickly took his hand away. But instead putting his hand out, to help me up.

I hesitated but took it and stood back up. He passed me my books, not knowing how on earth he had picked them up so quickly.

I looked up, only to have ocean blue crash with forest green. His eyes are the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. I could get lost in them forever. I studied his face figure better. Jet black hair that seemed to fall into perfect place. His lips were a perfect shade of light pink. While his skin was perfectly tanned, making his green eyes stand out more. I almost gasped at how stunning he looked. It was breath taking.

I felt heat rise up to my checks, I knew I was starting to blush but I failed miserably to hide it. He started to smirk, still starring intensely into my eyes. As if he could see into my soul. The way he looked at me was in a caring and loving way but for some reason it reminded me of that…Night.

_The way __he__ touched my body, how __he__ would stare at the weak and naked body on the bed, Disgusted me. The way __he__ hungrily tore off my clothes while I struggled to get away. The beating for not doing what he commanded. _

I softly gasped. _He_ did this to me. Took away my virginity before I was even married. Made me feel dirty and ashamed. What if this boy in front of me does the same to me too. He looks like a kind and caring person but I thought the same way about _him._ '_You'll regret it, Clare.'_

"What's wrong?" His eyes now full of concern. "Are you hurt? Should I take you to the clinic?"

I cleared my throat. " Umm Nothing, I'm fine. I..I just have to go. Thank you for picking up my books. Bye." I said quickly. Then turned around and ran up the stairs.

Halfway through the door I turned around for one last glance, only to find the green-eyed boy still starring at me with confusion written all over his face.

I started walking away. Holding my books close to my chest.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you into my life." I said under my breath as I go off to find my next class.

**Sooo? Reviews please. Should I continue? No? Yesh? Maybe? Did you end up beating your laptop into shreds? If I get at least 5 review..I'll post the 2****nd**** chapter by Saturday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Shizzmix, Im sorry! I know I said I was going to update yesterday but I was at a magic show all day. I take that as I very good excuse ;D. Anyways ..Um 2 reviews, That's close enough. And I really appreciate the two of you who commented. I was having such shitty days and that just made it better. RAHHH, ON WITH THE STORY! Sorry if it sucked, I was kinda in a hurry.**

**Chapter 2 **

The more I wanted Math to end, the more it seemed to drag on. Math isn't one of my best subjects but since I'm passing, I don't have much to worry about. During some lesson, I started thinking about the green-eyed boy. '_What if he knows? Does he hate me for just leaving?' _But wouldn't it be good to have him hate me? Then he wouldn't have to ask me why I left so quickly.

_**BBRRRIIINNNNGGG**_

I snapped out of my thoughts, quickly grabbed my books and speed walked out the door. For the rest of the day, I continuously wished for school to be over. Finally, it was lunch time. As I was walking towards my locker, a group of girls walked past me. One of them pushing me hard into the lockers "Move, freak!" It wasn't much of a surprise since they're always bullying me. I've learned to hold my tears in so they wouldn't humiliate me anymore.

I cringe from the pain in my arm as I slowly stand up. That's when I start running towards my locker so I can quickly get my lunch and journal. As I head towards the tables outside, I absorb my surroundings.

The sun peeking from the back of trees, a slight breeze coming here and there, leaves scatter around; a couple birds flying around. Even though it was extremely cold, I warmed up from the beauty. It felt peaceful which made me feel a little better.

I got myself into a comfortable position to start writing. Then eagerly write down the ideas that came into my mind and started writing another story.

"So what's our plan for revenge, Blue Eyes?" A voice said.

I jumped while letting out a small squeak. Then I heard some chuckling. As soon as I realized who it was, I relaxed a little but that didn't keep me from throwing a death stare at him. He continued to laugh as my face turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"How long have you been there?"

"Oh, Just a couple minutes." He said with a smirk. "I saw you out here so I just thought I could join."

His eyes moved from me to my journal and pointed at it. I quickly closed it. "You were writing pretty intensely, looked liked you were going to murder it." He said while still looking at my journal. "What were you writing about anyways?"

I looked down at my journal as if I had no idea I had one in my hands. I scrunched my face and brought my lips into a straight line. "Well umm.." _'What? I was actually about to tell him?' _"That's none of your business" I said coldly.

"Hey, I was just asking." Bringing his hands up as if surrendering.

"I'm Eli by the way" he said with a smirk. "I'm C-Clare"

"Well C-Clare, Why are you out here? It's really cold."

I chuckled and shrugged, "I always sit out here; it relaxes me in a way"

He looked at me with a puzzled look. "Shouldn't you be sitting with your friends?"

I snorted, "What friends?"

He tilted his head, "You have me" He said while putting his hands over my hands._ 'No, NO. Not again'. _ I started panicking. Backing away quickly.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Eli was already standing up, growing concerned for the frightened girl in front of him. Rambling on with his sorrys. He had only lightly put his hands over Clare's hands. Why did it set her off?

"Clare, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not even sure what I did wrong but I'm sorry"

I kept backing away, not believing his words. My lunch was still on the table but I had my journal secured in my arms. Then I started sprinting away from him. I could hear him calling out my name but I ignored it and kept running. I ended up at my house, thanking god that my dad wasn't home. Once the door opened I ran upstairs, ignoring the stank of cigarettes, alcohol and empty beer bottles. While stumbling up the stairs, I fell on some broken glass. Letting out a scream of pain. But I continued to run towards my bedroom, collapsing on my bed once I entered. My sobs were loud and I could feel the blood from my legs sink into the bed sheets. Unknowingly, I had fallen into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next morning, my eyes were red and puffy from the crying last night. My legs and bed sheets stained from the blood. There was shattered bear bottles on the stairs and ashes from cigarettes.

Once everything was cleaned up, I slumped on my bed and slowly turned my head towards the clock on my desk.

11:30am

'_Might as well not go to school today, I'm late anyways'_

I grabbed my journal, a coat, book bag and started heading towards my secret hideout. The only place I can escape to and be alone. The old abandoned church.

**No One's POV:**

While Clare was tucked away in her secret hide out, Eli was roaming the halls in concern. Looking for the girl he had frightened so much the other day. He had yet to explain that he didn't mean to cause her discomfort and to apologize the right way. He didn't find her anywhere and finally got the idea that she probably just skipped school. So he decided to just wait until the next day but his concern never died down-not even a little- just grew more by each hour.

**Um..Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! And I'm back ;D. Holy..Cheesy..Cheeto…Puffs.. THANKS YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! MADE ME SO HAPPY! Um before we start off with the story, I just realized something and I'd like to say it. Yall all know the Misfits, Am I right? Well I just realized..Me and my friends are like them. There are three of us. Two Boys, and Me, One Girl- Just like Adam, Eli, and Clare- One of them is the mysterious kind with green eyes, Like Eli. Me and the other guy don't have blue eyes. Just plain old brown. BUT, The other boy is like Adam, but not a transgender. He likes to lighten up the mood and get everyone happy. I on the other hand, am not much like Clare [Before the writers made Clare into a selfish, complaining girl ._. How dare you writers of degrassi!] But I put people first, I care about them, stand up for what I think is right and have soon to be divorced parents. Weird Huh? ^.^ ANYWAYS..ONWARD MY FELLOW READERS! **

**Chapter 3 **

I could hear the leaves crunch as I walk over them. The cool breeze making my curls swift side to side. The smell of vanilla filling the air around me.

Some kids were playing outside, enjoying their Friday afternoon- Looking forward for the weekend ahead of them. The Oh So famous childhood game. Hide-and- Go- Seek. The way their face lit up when one found the other, reminded me of how me and Darcy used to play that game.

_Darcy…_

I grew crestfallen. I missed her so much. The only person I can tell my problems to and feel all better, the person I looked up to and loved. But now she's gone, committed suicide. Now the only place to see her is in my dreams. Sadly, her image has been fading from my memory and I try to grasp onto the best image of her. Yet I know the day is going to come when her image will slip away, no longer being able to hold onto it. There's no more pictures to refresh my memory. All taken by my mother, not a single one left behind.

I took a sharp left and onto my front porch. I took out my keys but hesitated when I was about to turn the knob. Something felt wrong, but I found myself turning the knob anyways. That's when the smell hit me. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes was disgusting. The signal that my dad was home. I quickly turned back around and was about to leave when the door slammed shut.

"Clare! Hooonneeeyy, Where..Where have you been?" The smell of alcohol escaping his mouth .

He had his arm over my shoulder to keep the door closed as I stood there, completely frozen.

"I-I was at school, Dad." My voice trembled with fear. I couldn't see him but I could tell he was pleased with my presence. Too pleased.

His hand started at my shoulder then slowly ran down my back then moved his hand to the front of my body, now on my hips. They started to trail up.

"STOP!" I turned around quickly, pushing him away. I starred, terrified, at the ominous man in front of me. His blue eyes grew darker and the atmosphere around us grew thicker.

"Y-You think you're so brave and strong, DON'T YOU!" He started chuckling. "How pathetic"

One second he was on the wall, the next grabbing the collar of my shirt. He brought me close, taking his hand off my shirt and gripping the back of my neck.

With force, he threw me against the door. The door knob jabbed me in the side, and my head throbbed with pain. I started sliding down the door when he punched me in the stomach. Then repeatedly kicked me in the sides as I let out loud screams. I felt glass shatter against me and warm liquid start running down my arms.

"DON'T EVER THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWAY FROM ME SO EASILY!" He started kneeling down next to me and I tried backing away but he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. Pulled my chin up so we'll make direct eye contact.

"You better not try that again, or the consequences will be worse" he snarled and threw me back towards the door. He stood up and stomped up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door hard. Little did I know there was blood pouring out of my arm until the pain kicked in. But I didn't care; I struggled to get up and used all my energy to do so. Once I did I started running out the door in a weird position. The pain in my sides burned but I kept running. It was around dawn and the temperature was dropping quickly.

I ended up on a park bench, trying to maintain the volume of my sobbing so it wouldn't attract any attention. I thought I was all alone until a voice broke the cold silence.

"Clare?"

My head shot up, still sobbing hysterically. I would know that voice anywhere. I quickly wiped my tears away and tried to steady my breathing. Since it was dark out, he wouldn't be able to see my red, puffy eyes.

"CLARE!" Eli came running, and started examining my arm. "Oh my god, Clare who did this to you?"

My throat was tight and couldn't answer but I could see how concerned he was. I couldn't believe it, he still worried and cared about me but all I've done is treat him so badly. Giving him the cold shoulder if he tried to talk to me, avoiding him this whole week, saying harsh words. And yet here he is, trying to figure out what happened and how to help. I felt something warm wrap around my body, Eli's jacket. I started to shrug it off but Eli protested.

"No, it's really cold out here and you need it more than me. Clare, what happened?" His voice was soft and comforting. But no, I couldn't tell him. I could never tell anyone.

"I uh..I tripped and fe-fell on some broken glass" I was such a bad liar and hoped he wouldn't see past it. He continued to stare at me, not sure if he should believe me or not.

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yeah. I forgot to clean the cup I broke this morning and I just fell on it when I got home."

"Well..Okay. But we have to get you to hospitals, you're going to need stitches"

"NO!" It reverberated throughout the park. "I mean, it's really nothing. It'll just leave some scars"

"Clare, don't be ridiculous. You need to get your arm checked out or it'll get infected"

"Please, Eli. I can't..I don't..Just...I can clean the wound myself and it's not that big of a cut" I said pointing at it.

He starred at me intensely which made me shift uncomfortably on the bench.

"I..guess so. But I'm driving you home and coming over tomorrow morning to check on you. Alright?"

I hesitated but agreed.

Eli helped me up and lead me to his car. I settled down, told him the address, and looked out the window until a question popped into my head.

"Eli?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you at the park?"

His head slightly turned to face me but turned back. "I had a lot of thinking to do so I just went for a walk and ended up in the park. Then I saw you and well…you know what happened from there."

Nothing much was said after that. Most the ride was full of silence until we arrived at my house, where we exchanged our good-byes.

"Remember, I'm coming early tomorrow morning to check on you"

I just give him a small nod and exit the car. Slowly, I walk up towards my door, the memories flowing back. I sort of stood there for a minute but hesitantly opened the door. It scraped against some shattered glass. I let out a small sigh and walk over to kitchen grab a broom, a dustpan, and a wet cloth.

After the mess was cleaned up, I quietly walk up the stairs and into my room. Once I knew everything was locked, I lifted up my shirt to look at myself in the mirror. Bluish and purplish bruises were forming all around my stomach. Setting my shirt back on, I grab the wet cloth from earlier and clean the cut. Once that was done I wrapped it in bandages.

I lower my body onto the bed, just starring at the ceiling. Tears started to blur my vision and run down my cheeks.

'_I hope everything goes well tomorrow.'_

**AND….DONE. And I'd like to say sorry for any misspelling or words that don't seem to fit. I realized that in my last two chapters. I think that I'm writing what I'm thinking but actually it's something completely different. ** **So..Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEYYY! :DD IM BACK! TIME TO TORTURE ALL OF YOU ONCE AGAIN! BWAHAHA! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! :D Really Appreciated it!. Also if you haven't [but you probably already have] check out "If We Hold On Together" By TurboWiz. Really awesome story. Im sure yall wont regret reading it if you still haven't read it. Personally, I don't think this chapter is good. But I still wrote it. ONWARDS! **

**Chapter 3**

A loud slamming awoke me in a startled position yet in a hysterical way. By jumping out of bed and grabbing my lamp, prepared to protect myself from any intruders.

Then realization hit me, It was probably just my dad leaving to god knows where. Relieved he wouldn't be home for the day; I set the lamp back on the desk and took a glance at my clock.

_9:10 am_

Although Eli wasn't specific for when he was coming but he could be here any second. I decided a shower could wait until later so I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a white/blue stripped V-neck long sleeved shirt. As I was changing, I saw my reflection in the mirror. Curls in a mess, bandage worn out, tear stains on my cheek, and my sides covered in blue and purple bruises. My reflection actually frightened me.

I reapplied a new bandage, curled my hair, and washed my face repeatedly- All in a matter of 20 minutes.

After that was done, I jogged down the stairs, winning at my side pain. There were ash trays, beer bottles, takeout food, and dirty dishes all around the kitchen.

I had no idea how I was going to clean any of this up but I went to work anyways. First was throwing away the takeout food and bottles. Then putting the ash tray away and cleaning the dishes and putting them away. I sprayed air freshener and opened up all the windows to let out any bad smell.

By the time I was throwing the trash into the trashcan, I could hear an engine coming down the street. I slowly pecked my head around the side of my house and sure enough, there he was. Eli had parked his car in my drive way and was now walking up to my front door.

My chants of 'Oh no, Oh no' started as I stumbled to get to the back door.

The door bell was already echoing throughout the house by the time I got inside. Taking deep breaths I opened the door.

Eli had his hands in his pockets and his head was slightly down, that is until he noticed I had opened the door.

"Hey"

"Hi"

An awkward silence pierced the atmosphere around us so I decided to interrupt it.

"Come In" Gesturing my arm towards the living room.

"Thanks" Eli stepped in and immediately started observing his surroundings.

"So, I couldn't help but tell you were starting at me outside" He said while winking. "I mean it's very understandable since I'm sooo handsome." Swooning dramatically like a fan girl.

My face turned bright red. That should have given me away because Eli shot me one of his smirks. I wasn't going to surrender so easily.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about" Crossing my arms in defense.

"Oh come on Clare. You don't need to be embarrassed for 'checking me out'."

I snorted, "Checking you out? As if."

Eli put his hand over his heart, "Ouch! Offensive!"

I giggled and Eli chuckled.

"So how's your arm?"

"Oh um, it's better"

Eli gave me a small smile "That's good." He started roaming around the living room. It was rather small so I didn't see what he could possibly be looking at.

"Is that you and your mom?" He said, pointing at an old picture sitting on top of the coffee table. I always had a hard time looking at the picture. It brought back happy memories that were too painful to remember. When we could go to the park and have a picnic, when we would go skiing, or when we would just drive around aimlessly because we just didn't want the day to end. Then everything went downhill. My parents started fighting, Darcy became more and more distant and eventually killed herself. My parents then got a divorce, mom moved out, and I haven't heard from her since. Left me with a monster. That was 3 years ago.

I snapped out of my thoughts, Eli still awaiting my answer.

"Y-Yeah"

"Oh..She looks nice. I'd love to meet her. Where is she now?"

I hesitated. Should I tell him? I barely know him but I've already lied so much.

'_Might as well tell the truth for once'_

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"She left a couple years ago"

Silence surrounded us. I shifted my weight from one leg to the other and fiddled with my fingers.

"Oh, Clare. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked"

"It's Okay. Although I should be the one apologizing. You still care about me even though I ignored you all week, and all you tried to do was apologize"

Eli stared at me and gave me a small nod.

"Clare, I never meant to cause you discomfort or to scare you. I'll always care about you, not matter what."

(*********)

"So Blue Eyes, Why were _you_ here?"

Currently we were in the park. Just sitting on the swings and enjoying the outside weather. We both weren't big fans of the cold but the sun was out and there was only a slight breeze.

If I did fell on broken glass, why would I come here?

"Well..Honestly I don't know." Another Lie.

'Oh' was the only thing Eli said before he jumped off the swing and disappeared behind me.

"Eli?" I was started to get a little scared

'_Did he just decide to leave me?'_

Then I felt gently hands push me lightly. I flinched at the contact but let him push me anyways. I was started to trust a little.

The cool air would pass me when I swung forward. The warmth of the sun on my face felt good. My feet would scrape against some wood chips and send them flying. It reminded me of those happy moments in movies.

After a couple minutes or so, we decided to leave since it was starting to get dark.

"Clare, are you sure? It won't be a problem at all"

"Yes, my house isn't that far and it's not really that dark out here. I'll be okay" Eli was still deciding whether to take me home or not. He kept insisting to take me but I protested.

"Okay, but you call me when you get there. I want to be sure you're okay" I gave him a nod. We exchanged good-byes and phone numbers.

"Also if you ever need anything, anyone to talk to. You have Mr. Awesome. It could be at 3 in the morning, I'll come to the rescue"

I giggled, "Thanks, Mr. Awesome"

Eli said good bye one more time and I started heading down the street. Still smiling from today. It felt nice to have a friend.

I spotted my house and started walking up the stairs. Halfway up, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Mentally grinning, I turned slowly around. "Well 'Mr. Awesome, I see you ha-"

I stood completely still. My eyes growing wider and wider by second.

To stunned to make a move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welll..I tried!. Here it is! :DD Now I feel really stupid for thinking of ending it T_T. if it weren't for yall I probably would have completely given up. And don't worry bout being harsh, none of you were. I needed that. I also realized that Eli never drove Morty back home. Aha, Sorry. Shitty memory. Thank you Turbo, I'll be sure to do so. Thank you Mr. Anonymous, I love field hockey, Eclare Forever23, single swag, Mr. Fuck Yeah, Moxxy,Eligolds455, and bob . here itsh ISH! :D**

**Chapter 5**

"Who was that?"

The air was hitched in my throat, I was too afraid to talk. Feeling like anything I say will set him off. But if I just stood here silently, then it would make him even angrier.

At the moment, my dad was stumbling around his car, trying to get to me. He swung his beer bottle around as he wobbled across the street and stopping at the sidewalk.

"Wh-Who?"

"DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IM TALKING ABOUT! That boy you were with. Who. Is. He." His grip around the beer bottle tightened and his jaw clenched shut.

I couldn't tell him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hurt Eli.

"Just a friend"

"It didn't look like it" His voice rising again. I was afraid neighbors would hear, but none seemed to notice. Although, they would be saving my life if they did hear.

I stood completely still, loss of words. He looked down and shook his head. Then simply laughed.

"C-Come here" Waving his hand over.

My heart started beating faster and my body started to tremble with fear. I had no idea what he might do to me and I didn't want to find out, so I stayed in my place.

Randall's eyes grew darker and he clenched his fists. He threw the bottle at the concrete and it shattered into pieces.

"**I said come here."**

My eyes wandered around, hoping maybe, possible, help could come. Yet none came and the world around us darkened. I slowly walked down the steps and made my way towards him.

(**Eli's POV**)

Something didn't feel right. Something told me to go back. Something had told me to walk her home but she insisted on not doing so. So I gave in, but now I regret it.

I was currently in the living room, sitting on the couch while I tapped my hand nervously on my leg. I've been debating whether or not to go check on her.

"Son, are you sure you're alright? You've been like that since you got home"

I snapped my head around and saw Bullfrog leaning against the wall.

"Your mother and I are worried"

"I'm fine. Really"

"Well, alright then. Don't stress yourself out to much"

Bullfrog left and I continued to think pensively. Since the day I met Clare, I knew there was something off. The flinches, the sudden freak outs, and the cut from the other day, they didn't match what she said for her actions. It was all so confusing.

A loud, shrieking scream broke my concentration and I found myself running out the door, with Bullfrog and CeeCee close behind.

We stood completely still, looking around for the scene.

After a couple minutes, a car came zooming down the street. And as if time slowed down, I saw a familiar girl mouthing the word 'Help' and singling a figure with her hands. Tears ran down her cheeks while she looked at me with pleading eyes. Her blue eyes gave away her identity immediately.

The car drove past us, took a turn onto a road through the forest, and disappeared.

I turned around quickly and ran past my parents. Before entering the house I yell at my parents to call 9-1-1 and I run upstairs.

I pushed my parent's door open and run towards their closet. Clothes flew everywhere and boxes were thrown across the room, until I finally found what I was looking for.

(**Clare's POV**)

Trees blurred past the window and the tears blurred out my vision even more. My hand rested gently on my cheek where he hit me. Trying to cool down the stinging.

I shifted my body closer to the door, maybe if he unlocked the car on mistake I could jump out. Although I would have many injuries, I had to try and get away.

My mind wandered back to Eli. He looked so frightened when he saw me. I didn't want to bring Eli into this but I did anyways. I mouthed the word 'help' to him and with my hands I quickly made the figure of a gun. I hoped he understood what I meant.

The thought reminded me of the presence of the gun. I tilted my head a little, just enough to see my dad holding the gun in his hand while he's gripped the steering wheel intensely. I started to recap what had happened.

_I slowly made me way towards him. _

_He looked at me with anger and would rock a little because he was drunk. _

_When I got close enough, I stopped. He took a step closer to me and grabbed my arm._

"_Get in the car"_

_I let my head lower and I shook my head, indicating a no. I realized what I had just done and wished so much to take it back. _

_He let go of my arm, brought his arm back, and punched me. Hard. _

_I let out a loud scream, almost falling onto the ground when Randall grabbed me by the neck._

"_I SAID TO GET INT THE FUCKING CAR!"_

_He dug his nails into my neck and dragged me across the street. My screams continued until he threw me into the backseat. I tried opening the door but he slammed it shut and locked it. He started making his way towards the house, making his way up the steps, then disappearing inside. _

_Just a couple minutes later, he came out with a gun in his hand. My eyes started to get watery and I scooted away from the window. _

_An evil grin appeared as he entered the door. He then turned towards me and said, _

"_You scream and I kill you right here, right now." _

_My eyes were wide and I stayed completely silent. I knew this was it; it was going to come someday. He was going to kill me._

_He turned on the engine and stepped on the gas petal hard. _

_We went flying down the street._

Randall took a turn onto a not well seen dirt road. After a couple of minutes, he stopped the car. And told me to get out, I did so.

We were on a cliff; I could hear the waves hitting the rocks below. My legs planted to the ground, not daring to go any near the edge of it.

I felt something cold poke my back, pushing me forwards.

Fear ran up and down my spine as he pushed me closer towards the edge.

As I walked, I noticed the sky had grown a dark grey; huge dark clouds tucking the sun away. The wind started picking up, making my curls fly around and clothes flow a little.

Just an hour ago, it was sunny with a light breeze and birds chirping. Now it's dark and ominous. Just how my day went from good too bad in a second.

When I felt the gun off my back, I slowly turned around. Randall was only a couple inches away and he had the gun pointed right at my chest.

Sirens started playing throughout the sky and Randall grinned.

"They'll never make it. They'll be too late."

I lowered my head, trying to prepare myself for the end.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

He laughed. "You're Pathetic, D-Don't you see? You don't deserve to be here. You're just worthless, Clare. A worthless bitch. You're mother left and you have no friends. What makes you think that boy is going to be around for you? Hell, I don't even want you. It's for the best."

'_It's for the best'_

That very line kept playing over and over in my head. Maybe it was for the best.

I saw Randall put his finger on the trigger.

The sound of a gun going off ringed throughout the area.

I fell to the ground, waiting for the blood to start leaking out and the pain to kick in, for death.

Yet nothing happened. I looked down at my chest; there was no blood, nor a hole in my top.

A sensation of relief rushed into me. I slowly started to look up.

Eli stood frozen, eyes wide open; with a rifle in his hand. Still stunned from what he had just done.

My eyes darted from Eli to Randall. He was laid face down, blood pouring out of his head and forming a little puddle on the ground. My eyes trailed back to Eli.

It finally seemed like he came back to life because he blinked his eyes and let out a breath of air. His eyes wandered towards me. Then let the gun fall and ran towards me. I propped myself on my knees and fell into him. I didn't flinch or back away this time, but let myself get as close as possible.

Eli stroked my hair and whispered softly,

"It's going to be okay, Clare. I'm here, don't worry"

My sobbing grew louder and my tears fell harder. Eli continued to stroke my hair as I still held onto him tightly.

Ambulance and police cars zoomed onto the cliff minutes later. Quickly running out to examine the dead body and bring us in to check for injuries.

Eli was clear, but I was nowhere near it. They found bruises and little cuts all around my stomach. Eli was horrified but stayed by my side.

They bandaged my stomach, stitched up the cut on my arm, and put ice on the fully formed bruise on my cheek.

A paramedic came up to me and asked,

"Ms. Edward, if you don't mind answering. Could you please tell us where you got those bruises from?"

I hesitated.

'_Time to tell the truth'_

"My dad, he abuses me. Well, used to." Remembering that he was now dead.

"Anything else?"

I took in a deep breath and let It out.

"He also raped me"

I heard Eli gasp a little and the paramedic gave me a sad look.

She wrote something down, whispered it to another paramedic and she nodded. Both walking out of the ambulance; leaving me and Eli alone.

I turned my head in his direction and he looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Clare, why didn't you ever tell me?"

I looked down, fiddling with my fingers. Instead Eli took them in his hands and squeezed them gently.

"I- I was afraid that you would leave me"

"Why would I do that?" Sounding a little hurt.

"I don't know. You'd probably think I was easy, so I was afraid you would the same. But if weren't going to then you could have thought I was dirty and worthless."

"Oh, Clare. I would never think that. Never"

He stood up and gave me a hug. I returned the hug until a paramedic came and told us it was time to leave and head towards to the hospital.

The sirens were turned on and I slowly laid myself back on the stretcher. Falling into a deep sleep

(******)

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

My eyes fluttered open, seeing an unfamiliar room.

I scrunched up my forehead at the annoying sound from the monitor.

The only light in the room came from a lamp, the kinds where they have different stages of brightness. It was on its lowest level. But it was enough for me to look at my surroundings.

The room was very plain, White walls and uncomfortable looking chairs/couches. There was a huge window with the curtains slight open enough for me to see raindrops sliding down the window. Thunder booming in the distance. I flinched a little, I always hated thunder storms.

My eyes then fell upon a sleeping Eli.

His position look uncomfortable but he looked adorable.

I didn't want to wake him, wanting him to get the proper sleep since he was probably awake most of the time making sure I was okay.

I looked over at a small clock on the desk beside the bed.

_4:37am _

I lay back down and tried to get comfortable but it seemed impossible. I finally settled on lying on my side, facing Eli.

After an hour or so, Eli started moving around. First stretching, and then rubbing his eyes.

"Clare?" He whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, You're awake. You should go back to sleep. You've been through a lot, get some rest"

"And you should to"

"Nah, I'm fine"

"You really should, you look awful"

"Thanks" He said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Not like that." I patted a spot next to me, "Come. "

"It's alright, Clare. I'll just lay here"

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Oh really? It look really uncomfortable"

He grinned "Yeah, you're right"

I laughed a little and patted the spot next to me again, "Come sleep next to me, Please?"

Eli got up and scooted so he would have more room. He gently lay down on his side and stared into my eyes; I blushed a little and did the same.

Before Eli could say something, there was a loud thunder.

I shrieked and buried my face in his chest.

I looked back up and saw Eli smirking. "So, little Clare is afraid of thunder storms"

I playfully punch him in the arm. "Shut up"

He chuckles and starts playing with my curls.

"Eli?"

"Hm?"

"Thank You, for saving me"

He buried his face in my curls; I could feel liquid falling onto my scalp. He was crying.

"Eli, don't cry"

"I'm sorry. I was just so scared. So scared that I wasn't going to be able to make it on time. I was afraid I was going to lose you" he mumbled through my curls. "If only I walked you home…"

"Eli. Look at me." He moved his head slightly to face me.

"This is not your fault. It never will be. Remember that."

"But.."

I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him.

"No buts, all that matter now is that I'm alive and that _you_ were the one who saved me. You're the reason I'm still here. I owe you"

"Clare, if you're simply still breathing. Then that's enough for me"

I smiled, both of us falling asleep in each other's arms.

(*******)

The next morning there were nurses coming in and out of my room, checking if I was still stable. Eli was nowhere in sight and I grew a little worried.

After the last nurse walked out, Eli walked in with a coffee and a plate of waffles, scrambled eggs, and a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Blue Eyes"

"Morning"

He handed me the plate and settled himself back on the couch. Taking a sip from his coffee, he turned towards me.

"So how'd you sleep?"

"Alright"

He smiled "That's good"

After small conversations and finishing my breakfast, a lady in a suit with a clipboard walked in.

She gave me a small smile and placed her hand for me. I took it and shook it.

"Hi, Clare. I'm Kendra and I'm here to sort out your living arrangements."

I had completely forgotten about that. I didn't have any family living close by. Where was I going to end up?

"W-where am I going to go?"

"Well, it's hard to decide. We have no records of where your mother could be and your father is now deceased. I can't find any family members that live close by. The closest members live in Washington."

I looked over at Eli. He looked pale.

"Are you sure there aren't any relatives that live in Toronto?"

"Sadly, no. I've already checked twice."

I let out a small sigh, "Okay"

"I hate to disappoint you any further but we leave tomorrow at noon. "

I quickly turned my head toward Eli. We made eye contact and shared a sad expression.

(******)

The next morning, I was released early and we made our way towards my house. Me and Eli in the back seat while Karen drove.

When we arrived, Karen told me to go inside and gather my things. I slowly got out of the car; Eli followed.

We both looked at each other before I opened the door and walked in. Although the house had bad memories, it also had good ones. I walked slowly so I could absorb the surroundings. I didn't know how long I would be away and that's what pained me the most. Especially because I wouldn't be able to see Eli.

I made my way up to my room and grabbed my luggage.

Eli helped with the packing, bringing me some necessary things.

There wasn't much said. Both of us afraid to ask the question that pleads to be asked.

Once we finished packing, Eli helped me bring my things downstairs. Karen was in the living room, talking on her phone.

"Yes ma'am. It's all sorted out." There was a pause. "Yes I know, but it's the only way. Thank you" She hanged up and turned around.

"Are you ready, Clare?"

I gave her a small nod.

We walked out and stuffed my things into her trunk and backseat of the car.

"I'll give you two some privacy" Karen sat in the car and proceeded to talk on the phone.

Eli looked at me.

"I-I'm going to miss you" His voice was trembling. A tear trickled down his cheek which made me break down into more tears and hug him.

"I'm going to miss you too"

He hugged me back tightly and finally asked the remaining question.

"Are you going to come back?"

"I don't know. I hope to, but what if you're not here anymore by the time I come back?"

He gently pushed me back and looked straight into my eyes.

"I won't go anywhere. I'll wait for you"

I searched his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth.

"Clare! It's time to go. The plane leaves in half an hour."

I looked down, wishing I was able to stay a little longer.

"Here, have this as a reminder of me" Eli was taking off his silver guitar pick chained necklace. He placed it gently in my hands. I looked at it for a couple seconds. He should have something of mine too. So I quickly started taking of my necklace with my initials on it.

"And I want you to have this." Eli took the necklace and held it firmly in his hands. It's as if he let go of it, it would disappear into thin air.

"I have to go" I say sadly as I walk towards the car. "Good-Bye, Eli" Giving him a little wave.

"Good-Bye, Clare"

I got into the car and Karen started driving away. I turned around and gave one more wave towards Eli. Still holding onto the necklace.

**No One's POV: **

Elijah Goldsworthy stood still as he watched the car drive away and disappear around a corner. The sky had finally cleared up, the sun shining bright. Eli looked down at the necklace in his hands. He slowly started turning around and walked down the sidewalk, towards his house. He continued to stare at the necklace, already missing Clare dearly. He looked up at the sky.

"I'll wait for you, Clare. No matter how long it takes"

**Sooooo! Did you hate it? Like it? Its like 10 freakin pages on Microsoft Word. That's a lot o.o And my mom kept bugging me bout taking a shower but I was already so into this that I couldn't stop. And I also wanted to post the chapter today. So here it is, and the shower awaits me.**

**Anyways, do yall want me to add one more chapter or leave it at this?**

**Reviews, Please. **


	6. Epilogue or whatever you want to call it

**And…The last and final chapter of When You Came**

**Epilogue..Or Whatever you wanna call it.**

**My! POV: [I'm like freakin God, being able to see/know all of this] **

There was a certain dark haired boy swinging on a swing. His eyes were shut with his head slightly tilted back, absorbing the summer sun and enjoying the Canadian weather.

He blocked the world out and just enjoyed his alone time. From afar, you could see a glisten of gold. For that glisten came from a certain golden necklace that the boy held in his hand, with the initials _C.D.E._

The very necklace belonged to a girl he met only two years ago. A girl he dearly missed. The girls name was Clare Edwards. The initial D on the necklace remained a mystery to the boy, he had no idea the girl had a middle name. He hoped to find out soon and possible learn more about her.

The boy remained the way he was, slightly swinging back and forth; thinking about the Blue-Eyed girl.

(******)

Back in Washington, in the states, a certain Blue-Eyed girl tugged on her luggage and made her way through security. The girl was eager to get to her plane, not wanting to waste time. She was minutes early and dreaded the wait in the waiting area. Yet, it would give her time to think as she pulled out a necklace out of her pocket.

It had a silver guitar pick on the chain; it was the only thing she had of the boy. A boy she met two years ago. The girl had lost contact with the boy, whom the necklace belonged to, and became very upset about it. But the girl was going back, back to him, as a surprise.

The boy was the only one who helped her through what she went through two years ago, he's the reason she was even alive.

After moving to Washington, The girl went to therapy and recovered slowly. She was now a happy and cheerful girl, as if she was reborn. Sadly, she would have constant nightmares of the incident. She would wake up in screams and her new guardian parents would wake up in fright; trying to calm the girl down.

But the girl didn't care about any of that anymore, all she wanted to do was get back to Toronto and see the boy, Elijah Goldsworthy.

"Now boarding flight 209 to Toronto, Canada" The speakers boomed over head of the passengers.

The girl stuffed the necklace back in her pocket and started walking towards the entrance of the plane.

(******)

-Hours Later.

Eli and his newly made friend, Adam, were walking out of Little Miss Steaks.

"Hey Eli, there's this really cool comic called The Goon, wanna come with me to get it tomorrow?"

"Sure, man."

"Awesome!" Adam said while he gave me a high five. He waved good-bye and headed the opposite direction.

Eli stood there for a second and started walking towards Morty. He turned up some rock music and took a glance at his watch.

_7:20pm_

He pondered on whether or not to go home. He still had some time. And it was a Friday night. He didn't have anywhere to go and he didn't feel like going home, so he just went to the park. Back to the very same swing he was on this morning.

When he arrived at the park, he got out and looked up at the sky. It was a full moon tonight and it was huge, shining brightly. It lit up the park in a glorious way. There were millions of stars, adding on to the brightness. It was breathtaking.

Eli shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt something cold and tugged it out.

Clare's necklace dangled from his fingers and shimmered in the moonlight. He couldn't move his eyes away from it, he wished so much that Clare could be there with him but he was afraid she would never come back. That she completely forgot about him.

He held onto the necklace with both his hands and held it close to him.

He walked down a sidewalk that led him towards the swings. Only a couple feet away from them, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso.

"Um, Can you let go?"

The person didn't answer but instead tightened their grip around his torso.

"Excuse me but can you please let go of me"

"But I haven't seen you in such a long time, Eli"

He knew that voice. He would be able to recognize her voice anywhere.

"Clare?" He said while turning around, the pair of arms never letting go of him.

"The one and only" Clare looked up. Just like when they met, Forest green and Ocean blue crashed together.

Eli's eyes began to overflow with tears and he leaned down, giving Clare a bone crushing hug.

"E-Eli! Cant..Breath" Clare squeaked out. Eli let go quickly and started chuckling. "I'm sorry. I just missed you, a lot.

"I did to. I told you I would come back."

Eli smirked and kissed Clare's forehead.

"And I told you I would wait for you."

**I'm not sure if that's the ending you wanted but THE END! And if it wasn't then..I guess you can recreate it in your mind. Whhaatt? You want me to continue? Well! I probably well.. :I..Or maybe I won't. I mean..I seriously do not see what else I can add to this story but eh..**

**If yall want a sequel then tell me in your reviews and some ideas. If you want :P**

**Anyone wanna gimme soma Reviews ;D?  
><strong>


End file.
